


Christmas in Jail

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Maya ends up in jail in January and Riley visits on Christmas





	1. Chapter 1

Maya knocked on Riley's window, "Hey bitch open up." Riley was crying. Maya said, "Friar is dead." She storms off. Maya said, "FRIAR OPEN YOUR DAMN WINDOW NOW!!!!" He said, "Oh Hart come here since I beat up Matthews oh good." Maya said, "Do you have a bat." Lucas said, "Here oh god." Maya broke his lega and arm and neck, "That's what you get." Later Maya was put in handcuffs. "Ms. Hart 19 years in prison." Judge Wells said, "Case dissmissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas rolled around and Maya sat at the table when Riley came in, "Maya I came to see you." Maya looked at her, "Really," trying to cope with shit, "I really injured Friar." Riley said, "He doesn't go to the school anymore." Maya said, "Been working on art see." Riley smiled, "Maya this is for me." Maya nodded, "I'll be out in 19 years. Merry Christmas sweetie."


End file.
